


The Power of De-stressing Your Muscles

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Frottage, Kinda?, Kinktober, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober Day Two- MassageMickey wants a massage, Ian wants to get off, they compromise.





	The Power of De-stressing Your Muscles

Ian’s sat up on the bed, a crime novel that he’s not too interested in (but it passes the time) in his hand when Mickey walks in through the bedroom door.

He’s been working extra hours recently, and it’s rendered him fucking exhausted by the time he gets home.

He grunts something to Ian, kicks off his shoes and strips his shirt off, before collapsing face first onto the bed and letting his face squash against a pillow.

Ian raises an eyebrow at him and huffs a laugh and Mickey turns his head around so he can look at him.

“Rub my back,” he demands with a slight groan.

“Hello to you to, my beautiful husband” Ian replies and places his book down on the nightstand.

Mickey grunts again and sighs, “Please.”

Ian knows Mickey’s exhausted, so he just rolls his eyes and climbs onto Mickey’s back, knees either side of his ass.

Ian’s only wearing a pair of thin sweatpants, so when he leans just right, he can feel Mickey’s back press against his dick, and shit, it’s been too long since they’ve had the chance, time, and energy to fuck.

Ian ignores his own needs, slightly pissed at himself from getting semi hard from just rubbing against Mickey’s back, and focuses on his husband.

He starts rubbing his shoulders and neck, slowly making his way down his back.

The sounds Mickey makes are nothing short of fucking _sinful_.

“Hnn- mhm- fuck- right there-,” Mickey moans and groans the entire time, and shit, now Ian’s fucking hard.

Mickey chuckles into the pillow and moves his face so Ian can hear him laugh, “You gettin’, hard, Red?”

“Not my fault you sound as good as you do when I got my dick in you,” Ian retorts and gives his shoulder a squeeze harder than necessary.

“Rub yourself against me and come in your fuckin’ pants, I don’t care, as long as you keep rubbing my shoulders and let me sleep,” Mickey tells him. “Come in your fuckin’ pants, I don’t give a shit,” he grumbles and then moved his face back so it was against the pillow. “Get a move on,” came his voice, muffled slightly.

Ian hums in thought for a moment… That doesn’t sound too bad… It’s been way too long, ok!

Ian goes back to massaging Mickey, and Mickey goes back to moaning.

“Oh, god, you’re so good at this,” Mickey moans out loudly.

Ian sits in the perfect position, where his hard dick is pressed against the thick flesh of Mickey’s ass.

As Ian rubs up Mickey’s back, he also rubs his dick against him, letting out a small groan because the angle is so _perfect_.

Mickey chuckles a little and yawns.

Ian’s getting what he wants, and Mickey’s getting what he wants.

Ian’s fingers keep working Mickey’s back, slowly transitioning from slightly rough, to a more softer touch, that almost has Mickey drifting off to sleep.

Mickey felt kind of sorry for Ian, he was too tired to get in the mood to fuck, but Ian seemed more than happy to just grind against him.

" _Mhmm- ah!_ Oh, god, Ian, you're so good at this," Mickey moans as Ian's _fucking magical_ fingers massage his back.

Ian groans a little with a small laugh, "You're less vocal when we're fucking," he jokes.

"Not - _fuck_ \- fucking true," Mickey retorts, and it's true, Mickey's _a lot_ louder when he's got a nine inch dick shoved inside of him.

Ian nods and continues to rub down Mickey's back, and then back up, working on his shoulders, as he carries on grinding against his ass, his dick so hard and leaking and so fucking close to release.

“Fuck!” Mickey yelps as Ian’s fingernails dig into his shoulders as he stills his movements, stopping his grinding against him.

“S-sorry, oh fuck,” Ian whines small whimpers escaping his lips as he starts to make a mess of his pants.

Mickey lets out a smug huff, and waits until he knows his husband is done, before he speaks, “You really that desperate, huh?”

“It’s been _ages_ ,” Ian replies as he catches his breath.

Mickey hums in agreement. “I’m not in tomorrow so how about you rub my back until I fall asleep so I got plenty of energy tomorrow, ay?”

Ian has to bite back him small squeal of excitement and leans down to press lots of little kisses on Mickey’s neck and back. “I love you,” Ian whispers in Mickey’s ear.

“Mm, love you too, now put clean pants on and get back to work,” Mickey replies, chuckling a little at his dorky husband’s enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! This is the second day of Kinktober so check out the other one if you haven't yet :)


End file.
